1. Field
A window for a display device and a display device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting diode display (“OLED”), a field effect display (“FED”), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
Such display devices include a display module displaying an image, and a window protecting the display module.
The window for a display device may have applied thereto such as by printing, a combination of a particulate such as pearl, a metal flake or the like, with a color ink, to improve the appearance and perceived beauty of the display device.